


Stupid Peanuts

by rising__sun24601



Series: The Childhood of Sam and Dean Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pre-Canon, Teen Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rising__sun24601/pseuds/rising__sun24601
Summary: Dean should've paid closer attention. Had he not been so distracted by flirting with Cassie, he would've noticed.
Series: The Childhood of Sam and Dean Winchester [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597366
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Stupid Peanuts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash at summaries

Dean should've paid closer attention. Had he not been so busy flirting with Cassie, the seventeen year old might have noticed Drake drop a peanut into his root beer can. But Dean _hadn't_ been paying attention, so there he was, laying on the dirty floor of the school cafeteria, struggling to breathe while a crowd gathered around him, staring at him with their mouths open in shock. No one knew what to do, and no one made a move to help him as he struggled to hold on the life.

"Dude, are you okay?" A random kid asked him. Had he not been in the middle of dying, Dean would've slapped the kid, but he was dying, so he gave the kid a pointed glare instead. Clearly, he was not okay.

_Damn_ it, he thought, _why isn't anyone at this damned high school prepared for an allergic reaction?!?_

Breathing was getting harder and harder, and his vision was starting to go dark. Dean's skin was on fire, covered in itchy red hives, and the sweat dripping down his face, neck, and back only made them itch more. Assuming he survived this (the odds of which did not seem very likely), he was going to kick Drake's ass. 

It wasn't like he was even _really_ flirting anyways. He'd just told Cassie that her hair looked nice in a braid, and even if he had been flirting with her, Cassie and Drake broke up a month ago, and they were both single. She was technically free game.

He must've started hallucinating, because Dean could've sworn he saw the face of his thirteen year old brother cry above him. But Sam was in eight grade, he shouldn't be at Dean's high school. The hallucination was shouting something at him, but Dean couldn't hear what it was saying. He felt like there were bees inside his head, buzzing around so loud that he couldn't hear anything, and occasionally stinging him. If he was going to die, why did it have to be so slow and painful?

Whoever was above him, the person who looked like Sam, had grabbed the Epi-Pen from his backpack and jammed it into his thigh, hard enough to hurt. The reaction in Dean's body stopped immediately, but didn't reverse. Another Epi-Pen was slammed into his leg, thankfully not in the same place. In less than a minute, Dean's swollen throat and tongue deflated, clearing his airway so that he could breathe. His vision came back into focus, and the buzzing and pain in his head went away. He still felt like absolute trash, but at least he wasn't dying.

Dean looked up at the person above him, the person who'd saved his life, and found that it was Sam. His little brother had tears streaming down his face, and he looked about two seconds away from having a panic attack. Behind him, the crowd of teachers and students were still standing, mouths wide open in shock.

But what else could one expect from the schooling system? A guy could be dying and they'd still ask him for his homework before saving his life.

"Please say something, Dean," Sam begged, fear in his eyes as he shook Dean gently. That's when Dean realised that Sam had been trying to get his attention for a good minute while he stared blankly off into the distance.

"Something," Dean croaked, a cough raking his body. He offered Sam a weak smile. Sam visibly relaxed; his shoulders slumped and he buried his face in Dean's chest.

"Jerk," he tried to laugh, but ended up crying.

"Bitch," Dean whispered before passing out, his exhaustion taking over.

* * *

It'd started with people screaming, and then Sam had looked over and seen Dean on the floor, face grey with red hives all over, struggling to breathe. Teachers and students alike all clumped around, gawking at the boy as he tried to cling onto life.

"Let me through!" Sam yelled, pushing people out of the way.

"The dude's literally dying!" Someone gasped.

"I can help him! Just let me through!" Sam shouted, pushing through more people so he could get to Dean.

"Dude, are you okay?" A random kid asked Dean, who just glared at him as he tried to breathe.

Sam shoved one last person out of the way before he finally managed to get to Dean's backpack. After pulling out both of his brother's Epi-Pens, he crawled over to where Dean was struggling (weakly, but still struggling) to get oxygen into his lungs. He wasted no time in flicking the cap off the thing that would save his brother's life and jammed it into his upper thigh, just as he'd been instructed to do by Dean himself.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" A teacher demanded.

"Saving his life, because you're too busy staring!" Sam shot back, using the second Epi-Pen when the first one didn't fully work.

Immediately, the colour returned to Dean's face, and his wheezing turned into full-on gasps for air, air that was actually reaching his lungs. Eventually, he stopped breathing so aggressively, and ended up just staring into a corner, not moving.

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly, needing an answer.

"Did he die?" A student wondered.

Sam's heart starting beating faster, and the tears blurring his vision did nothing but make him less certain his brother was still breathing.

"Please say something, Dean," he begged, shaking dean's shoulder gently. The seventeen year old's eyes shifted to look at him.

"Something," he croaked, coughing a little before giving Sam a weak smile. He sighed in relief, resting his head on his brother's chest.

_Smart ass,_ Sam thought, but didn't say. He was still trying to get over the fact that Dean had almost died. 

"Jerk," he tried to laugh, but ended up crying.

"Bitch," Dean said fondly back.

"Don't do that again," Sam sniffed. When Dean didn't make a sassy comment after a while, Sam sat up in concern. Dean's eyes were closed, and for a second, Sam panicked, think he'd died, but he could see the rise and fall of Dean's chest, so he couldn't be dead.

"Someone! Call an ambulance!" Sam yelled at the crowd just standing behind him.

* * *

Dean woke up with a groan, feeling like absolute shit. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a hospital. _Why am I... OH._ The memories came rushing back. Cassie. Drake. The goddamned peanut. Sam saving his life.

"Dean!" 

He turned his head to where the voice had come from to see that Sam was rushing towards him. The kid looked like he hands slept in days. The bag under his eyes were way too dark for a thirteen year old, and he looked extremely disheveled.

"How long have I been out?" Dean asked, giving his brother a one armed hug.

"A day," Sam told him.

"Really? Huh."

Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder, clearly not about to let go. Any other day, Dean would've teased his for being needy, but Sam looked seconds away from a mental breakdown. Just for today, Dean would let it slide. After all, he owed his brother his life. If Sam hadn't been there... wait. 

"Hey, what were you doing at my high school?" Dean asked.

"It was eight grade visit day," Sam answered, sounding just a little annoyed. "I've been telling you about it all week." Ah, now Dean remembered. Sam had been excited to meet all of Dean's 'friends' and hadn't shut up about getting to come to school with Dean.

"Thank fuck for that," Dean laughed. "Who knows what would've happened if you hadn't been there."

"Language," Sam mumbled, sounding like he was about to fall asleep.

"Did you just 'language' me?"

"Yes I did."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucked


End file.
